Whatever Pushes You Along the Way
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: A fic that was inspired by Matthew Good Band's Load me up, this fic is for those who have lost a loved one. Taiora, R&R!


Whatever pushes you along the way  
  
  
Sora P.O.V  
  
I never imagined, I'd be a spectator to watch this. It's been my whole life to watch him live! Ever since Grade 9, I've never seen him again. Now, here's my chance. I never knew I'd end up like this! I am the most hyper girl out in the stadium where it rains!  
  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Tai stepped out into the field only to get his jersey soaked by drenching rain. His team had made it to the olympics and would win one for good ol' Canada today. His team was short of people, There was 10 of them, but that was all they needed, the other team consisted of 16, it'd be unfair, but Tai considered it easy. He looked around, to see the audience. he waved, not able to see Sora. He was nudged on by the mascot beaver into the stadium.  
Today was the finals of men's soccer. It was a dang good fight, Canada Beaver Claw's v.s the infamous U.S.A Rat Smell. Tai went to his posistion of offense. The whistle blew and him and Tom Davis Rillgon from the other team faced off. Tai dodged him and went right then left. He passed to a team mate. He passed back. Tai continued on and saw someone about to slide into him, he jumped and avoided it. Another man from U.S.A got the ball. The man who slid came up to Tai.  
"Canada punk huh? Think ya can beat me? Murry?" asked the man. Tai shrugged.   
"Look, that was a close call, but I accpet your apoligizes and"  
"Hey! Ya think I apoligized?"  
"What? What the heck's with you? Look, can we continue the game? People are conentrating on us now, not the game." Tai said. The man toughened up.  
"Ya given up to big bad Murry already?". Tai thought, what a geek. What the heck's his problem anyways? Tai didn't respond but started to run when Murry jumped and kicked Tai's leg and holding. Tai let out pain and fell face first into a pool of mud, it hurt him. He looked back to see Murry holding the posisition, still standing on his leg. Tai couldn't bear it.  
"GET OFF ME YOU JERK!" The game paused, Tai was in the tear stage. That Murry hurt him badly. Tai felt the pain go up his spine by cold, shivering tingles. It crawled up his spine and to his head. The team shoved off Murry and then called the medics. Tai went in the ambulance, followed by Sora in her car.  
  
  
Found out sadly, Tai was going to die tomorrow from blood loss. It hurt Sora deeply. Her emotions flip flopped. She never admitted her feelings to Tai. She'd better do it soon.  
  
  
Tai P.O.V  
  
  
Man, my leg smarts, I feel sleepy. But if I sleep, I may never wake up again. I really want to see Sora now. But the doctors disagreed. I sighed. I'm gonna miss Sora, I love her. I care for her, but what's she gonna do without me? She'll break apart. I gotta give her courage... I gotta.... oh, there she is. She walks in the door and sits beside me and shoos the doctors away.  
"Tai... After all these years, I'm never going to see you again? Why so soon? How will my life go on without you?"  
"Sora, all you need is my courage, independentence. You see, .... aw! how can I explain? Sora, you can go on without me. It's not going to be easy for you, but I'll be up there watching you. Seeing you have a family, have kids, have fun! Fun! Look at us, sorrow bunch. You know I hate being sad, don't you? Sora, your gonna pull yourself together and get moving on with life!"  
"I don't know how..."  
"Think of it this way, your lifes a math test. You go through each question, hopoing to get it all right. You double check, you find me. Me, an error. I'm an error in your life! So you take that eraser, and erase me from your life, and correct that mistake with your pencil. Write in the correct equation. You see? I did nothing in your life, I'm only an error, preventing you from getting a perfect life, a perfect 100 %!"  
"No you aren't! Why'd you save me from Datamon back in that pyramid!"  
"Because, I want you to live a good LONG life, not like me, die at 24. I didn't want you to die from some hideous creature. Some Datamon. Sora, ERASE ME FROM THAT MATH TEST! I do no good but prevent you from your perfect. Now, don't think again, the test ends soon, your life will be decided. Mine? Geez, it already is."  
"Tai, don't"  
"You'll go on without me. I'm a nobody, aren't I?"  
"No you aren't! I love you Tai!"  
"Me too Sora, sorry things didn't turn out the way you wanted, so what your telling me, is that your not fond with your perfect score? No brag to other kids? You have 100 percent and your not proud of it."  
"That mistake. Tai! This is not a math test. I hate math, besides, who'll I marry? I wanted a happy life, but now it's over!" she started crying.  
"Don't cry Sora! It's not over, Matt's a single guy, you can go with him."  
"It's not the same Tai! He isn't you! No one else is like you! A courageous, handsome, not intelligent"  
"I resent that" I added in.  
"Well, I don't. Tai! I can't find another person on earth just like you! Your a person I love deeply. How can I go on?"  
"Sora, everyone has a time to go. Mine is now. Okay, maybe Matt isn't as good as moi. But Sora. I want you to have a happy and fun life you'll never regret. I don't want you to live in sorrow all your life! Hey! When I watch you from the clouds, I want a happy, energetic, and fun living girl! Er, woman. Ever notice how man is in woman?"  
"Tai..."  
"So? Sora, Whatever pushes you along the way, will guide you through life. You need Courage for that. I don't want no fraidy cat. Whetever pushes you along the way Sora. Another is indepentcy(I forgot how to spell that!^_^), for one, I couln't get here without it. Certainly no,  
and if any one ever hurts you, deep inside you, your feelings, or just you, don't give up. Be strong, and courageous. Go charge at them and break there barrier and give it all your might. Let them attack you, but always have pride within you."  
"That's quite a speech for a dying man."  
"Yeah? Well, just follow those instructions, okay Sora? Many people may dislike you in the future, but always know what I said. Charge at them and let them attack you. What honour is that to attack an unarmed....... uh, person, I was nearly gonna say man. But your a lady. Huh? Is that honour? The honour goes directly to the person being made fun of. They died, not because of them being scared, no. They know, whomever harmed them has guilt inside, of killing him, just because......*cough*... sorry"  
"Oh Tai..." I coughed more. My throat couldn't stop me. It had a lump that needed to be coughed out. I choked and then relaxed. Sora kissed me on the cheek. I held her hand with mine... My practically dead hand. Her tears, her soft, warm reassuring tears fell upon my wrist. I looked at them, then up to her face.  
"I will always love you,.... bye Sora..... remember... Whatever pushes you along the way........"  
  
  
I hope that was good. That was a message to people who had lost a loved one. Whatever pushes you along the way, okay? This fic idea was fomed by : Matthew Good Band's"Load Me up", yes, that's how I got the title and about the middle-end part. I hope this fic really helped you guys, and I hoped it was a good fic. Thanks! R&R!  
  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


End file.
